


Lowkey

by Tobibebeloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobibebeloves/pseuds/Tobibebeloves
Summary: Thank you!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hirugami Sachirou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lowkey

“Nakakainis talaga!” ito ang bungad ni Kei kina Keiji at Kenma habang padabog itong naupo sa table nila. Hindi naman na din ito bago sakanila. Ngayon hinuhulaan na lamang nila kung ano o sino ang dahilan ng pagka bwisit nito. Kasalukuyan silang nasa cafeteria ngayon para kumain.

“What happened nanaman ba?” tanong ni Keiji habang si Kenma naman ay hindi mabitaw bitawan ang kanyang nilalaro pero nakikinig pa din sakanila.

“Ms Drea moved our deadline sa project! It was supposed to be due 2 weeks from now tapos kanina sinabi niya next week na lang daw kasi naka leave daw siya for vacation that week? Hello kami pa ba mag aadjust?!” sunod-sunod na litanya ni Kei. Hindi nito napansin na lumapit na pala si Bokuto, Keiji’s boyfriend, at Shouyou, Kenma’s boyfriend. 

“Tsukki!! Galit na galit ka nanaman!” natatawang sambit ni Bokuto at nag iwan ng isang halik sa pisngi ni Keiji bilang pagbati. “Hi mahal!! Ano gusto mo kainin?” maagap na tanong nito sa nobyo. “Pwede bang ikaw na lang hmm?” sabay haplos nito sa kamay ng nobyo. Hindi naman napigilan matawa at mamula ni Bokuto, “Mahal wag naman dito! Tingnan mo ang sama na ng tingin ni Tsukki satin!” 

“Punyeta naman! Kita niyong galit na galit ako dito tapos maglalandian pa kayo sa harap ko?! HELLO?! I’m ranting here tas kayo maglalandian? KAYO DIN!” Sabay turo at lingon kay Kenma at Hinata. “Akala niyo ba hindi ko napapansin yang subtle landian niyo!” natawa na lamang si Shoyou habang si Kenma ay namula.

“Mag jowa ka na din kasi Tsukishima! Stress ka na sa acads tas wala ka pang jowa. Pick a struggle na lang. At least kahit stressed ka may jowa ka pa din na uuwian plus he can relieve your stress if you know what I mean.“ Ito ang natatawa at mapangasar na litanya ni Shouyou.

“And what makes you all think na wala akong jowa?” taas na kilay na tanong ni Kei. Para naman silang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa sinabi nito. Nagkaroon ng ilang minuting katahimikan ngunit kalaunan ay nagsitawanan na lang ang mga ito.

“Sus! If I didn’t know you well iisipin ko na totoo yang sinasabi mo Kei!” natatawa pa ding sambit ni Keiji.

“I’m seriou---” pagsasabi ni Kei pero pinutol lamang ito ni Kenma.

“Kain na tayo please? Mukhang gutom na din si Kei kung ano-ano na sinasabi. May class pa din ako ng 2pm”

Wala nang nagawa si Kei kundi sumunod sakanila para bumili ng makakain.

“Mahirap bang paniwalaan na may jowa ako? I don’t look bad naman ah? Matalino nam---”

Naantala ang pag momonologue ni Kei sa isip niya ng biglang tumunog ang cellphone nito. Agaran naman nitong sinagot ang tawag ng makita na ang ID caller nito.

Kei: Hello mahal?  
Sachi: Hi mooncake! Kumain ka na ba? Sino kasabay mo?  
Kei: Kakain pa lang po. Sina Keiji and Kenma with their boyfriends.  
Sachi: Aww sorry I can’t join you for lunch ah? Bawi ako. Dinner later?  
Kei: Okay lang naman. Pero sure dinner tayo mamaya. Wala ka bang practice? Lapit na UAAP di ba?  
Sachi: Rest day po. Let’s meet later after your class.  
Kei: Okay po.  
Sachi: Are you okay mooncake? Is there something bothering you?  
Kei: Yes po. Nag iisip lang.  
Sachi: About?  
Kei: Ayaw maniwala nila Keiji na I have a boyfriend. Hindi ba ko mukhang boyfriend material?  
Sachi: Hindi ka naman talaga boyfriend material mooncake.  
Kei: An—  
Sachi: Ikaw kasi yung tipong aasawahin ko.  
Kei: Sachi naman eh!  
Sachi: Totoo naman mooncake! Kaya wag ka na po mag-alala. Hindi mo kailangan patunayan na boyfriend material ka okay? I’m here. Ako yung magpapatunay na di ka lang boyfriend material, husband material pa. You’re the best thing that came into my life okay? I love you, mooncake.  
Kei: …. To the moon and back?  
Sachi: *laughs* To the moon and back, Kei.  
Kei: I love you too Sachi. I need to go na Kenma’s calling me na to eat. Don’t forget to eat later ah?  
Sachi: Yes po mooncake! See you later!

And it’s safe to say that the phone call left a smile at Kei’s face. It still feels surreal for him too. It didn’t happen fast but it happened unexpectedly that’s for sure. Hindi naman kasi niya inakala na ang mga pasimpleng asar sakanila ng mga kaibigan nila ay totoo naman pala. Akala niya non inaasar lang sila dahil bukod kay Tadashi ay si Sachirou lamang ang naglalakas loob na lumapit at makipag usap sakanya. Aminado naman kasi siya na may pagkamaldita siya kaya hindi na din niya inaasahan na magkakagusto ito sakanya dahil lagi niya lang rin itong binabara. Kaya’t laking gulat niya ng isang araw ay magtapat ito sakanya ng nararamdaman. Sino naman kasi mag aakala? Sa maldita niyang yon magkakagusto si Sachi sakanya?

Kaya’t hindi naging madali ang pagtanggap niya sa ideyang panliligaw ni Sachi. Ngunit hindi yon nagging hadlang para kay Sachi. Hindi siya binansagang Immoveable Hirugami for nothing. Sachi was persistent yet respectful to Kei’s boundaries. Sachi knows Kei like the back of his hand. He knows the difference when Kei says no with a barely noticeable pout and a no with conviction. And honestly, it sent Kei in a haywire when Sachi noticed and pointed it out to him. He was so sure that no one would figure it out. But Sachi did. His Sachi did. And so, when the right opportunity presented itself, he finally said yes to Sachi. Thus, here they are now happily together for 2 years. And hoping for a lifetime with each other.

“Sino kausap mo Kei?” intrigang tanong ni Keiji.  
“Si Sa----”  
“Sino yan ha bat ka nakangiti?” Putol ni Hinata sa sasabihin san ani Kei.  
“Baka yung imaginery boyfriend niya” natatawang gatong ni Bokuto.

Napasimangot na lamang siya at mukhang aalma na ng may naramdaman siyang humalik sa kanyang pisngi.

“Hi mooncake! Surprise! Sabay ako sainyo mag lunch if it’s okay with your friends?” nakangiting tanong ni Sachi sa mga kaibigan nito. It was surprising for them to say the least because Kei really has a boyfriend and it was not just some random guy from another college. It was Sachirou Hirugami, one of the most talented blockers in UAAP.

“Sachi! I thought may class ka?"

“Free cut mooncake!"

“What about your friends? Wala kayong lunch out?"

“They can handle a day without me mooncake. Minsan na lang tayo magkita ayaw mo ba kong nandito?"

“Of course I want you here mahal. Come on sit down na so we can eat." Sachi carefully sat down beside Kei and smiled at his friends.

“Hi sorry to barge in without notice sa lunch niyo ah? Namiss ko kasi tong mooncake ko. I’m Sachirou Hirugami pala, Kei’s boyfriend." 

“Oh. Ohh um Keiji Akaashi. This is Kou, my boyfriend.”

“Kenma Kozume. And this is Sho, boyfriend ko.”

“Hello! Lagi nga kayong nababanggit nitong Kei ko. Thankfully I finally got the chance to personally meet you. Sobrang busy kasi ng sched especially UAAP season pa ngayon.”

“No it’s totally fine. We understand. Uhm we just didn’t expect that Kei has a boyfriend” Keiji said while giving him a reassuring smile.

“Not because he’s not jowable of course, he just doesn’t seem interested and wala din siyang nababanggit until kanina nung inasar namin siya.” Dugtong naman ni Kenma. 

“In my defense I don’t want people to keep looking at me because I’m Immoveable Hirugami’s boyfriend. I don’t want people prying in our personal lives. Tingnan mo ngayon pa lang may mga chismoso’t chismosa na tumitingin” Kei said defensively while looking at the by standers looking and whispering around them.

“He likes to keep our relationship lowkey kasi. Pero nagmukhang sinikreto namin yung relationship namin” Sachi gave them a friendly smile. One that most people is accustomed of by now. The one he always gives when interviewers ask him questions.

“No we totally understand naman. Kei we apologize for doubting you.” Kenma sincerely said while looking at Kei.

“Akala niyo ba madadaan niyo ko sa sorry sorry lang?” He then rolls his eyes. “Bilihan niyo muna ko ng strawberry shortcake bago ko kayo patawarin.”

And with that his friends gave a relief sigh and agreed to buy him a cake later after class.

Natawa na lamang si Sachirou sa sinabi ni Kei. Alam niyang kahit ganito ang pakikitungo nito sa mga kaibigan niya ay pinatawad niya na ito bago pa man sila mag-sorry. He loves unconditionally and dedicates his life to those he cares about. Dahil ganon si Kei. Ganon ang kanyang Kei. Kaya’t walang pag aalinlangan, walang duda, siya na talaga ang pipiliin sa araw-araw ni Sachirou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!


End file.
